


Project Amour

by Scribblyy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblyy/pseuds/Scribblyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is worried for her partner. Plagued with nightmares one rainy night, her partner decides to 'drop in' and have a 'chat'. tthe two make a habit of late night visits with each other. The more Marinette gets to sit nd talk to Chat, the more parallels she finds to Adrien. Will she be able to figure out his secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Amour

Marinette bolted upright in a cold sweat. The clock on her phone read 1:42 a.m. Her head plopped back onto her pillow with a shaky sigh. A small movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention as her kawmi shifted around. 

She gazed through the foggy skylight in her room, the horrors of her nightmare still fresh in her mind. Not hard since she’s been having the same dream all week.

Time had already passed since the Timebreaker incident, but that hand seemed to keep finding her in her sleep. Again and again, she froze in fear, and again, her partner was the one who had to suffer through her mistakes. 

In an attempt to get some form of rest, she watched the droplets hit the glass pane, letting her eyes drift close. She almost missed the dark figure shoot past her window and land with a scraping thud

\---

Adrien Agreste had had enough. Between the non-stop photoshoots and the upcoming exams, all he wanted was a chance to have some time to himself. It took a bit of coaxing and the promise of a whole wheel of Camembert cheese before Plagg agreed to transform him that night. It may not have been the smartest idea to run around on the rooftops in the middle of a thunderstorm, but those are minor details. The more he ran the more reckless he seemed to get, almost losing his footing more than once. He came to a perch on the nearest railing to take a moment to catch his breath. After a few moments, he jumps down and prepares to start running again. 

What he doesn’t expect is the railing his foot slides off of to be quite so...wet? He loses his balance and finds himself falling, twisting his body around to reach out and grab the railing, allowing his body to connect to the brick with a dull and wet thud. 

‘Great job, genius’ he thought to himself as he made a feeble attempt to pull himself up. The rain made it hard for him to get a good footing on the building. This left him with the option of letting himself drop, which would undoubtedly be unpleasant. 

At least, that’s what he would have done if he didn’t catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a trap door open, and a small head of dark hair poking out.

\---

As she cautiously poked her head out, Marinette didn’t know what she expected to see, but Chat Noir dangling from her roof was probably not one of them. With a sigh, she climbed up and walked over to the edge, kneeling down. 

“Good Evening Princess, beautiful night, isn’t it?” Her partner flashed her a crooked smile as his fingers began to slip. Her lips twisted into a frown as she grabbed his wrist, placing a foot onto the railing so she could hoist him up. He tumbled onto the roof with a shaky sigh. 

“Thanks, that could have been a chat-tastrophe” he chuckled and glanced up, only to be met with the girl’s frown.

“Inside, now.” Marinette watched her companion stand and stretch before jumping through the trapdoor. 

\---

Chat felt himself land on a plush surface. It took a moment to realize it must be her bed before he jumped off and onto a platform. The soft plop behind him must have been Marinette. Of all the roofs he could have landed on, at least it belonged to her. The sweet, quiet girl who sat behind him in class. 

The tiny girl moved past him and climbed down what appeared to be a ladder.He silently followed down and across the room until she pivoted to face him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Wait in here. Quietly. And please don’t touch anything” He nodded and watched her slip out of her room, closing the door behind her. He awkwardly stood where he was, shivering. In hindsight, running around in the rain wasn’t the best idea. 

Marinette came back a few minutes later with a towel over her shoulder and two mugs in her hands. She handed him one of the mugs and tossed the towel over his head. “Please dry yourself off, your soaking. No to mention you’re leaving a pool in my room.” He nodded and set the mug down and started toweling himself off.

“Thanks. You’re Marinette, right? We’ve met before, right?” She nodded and sat on her chaise, taking a sip of her tea. He ran his hands through his damp hair before sitting on the floor. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping though? It’s pretty late.” He leaned back onto a hand and cocked an eyebrow. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I’ve...I’ve been having nightmares” She stared into the mug, her fingernail mindlessly scraping against the handle. “And what about you? What made you want to be out so late? At least I was still in bed.” She glanced up to watch the leather clad boy stretch and scratch his head. 

“Overbearing schedule. I needed a chance to breathe.” He shrugged and sighed. “I don’t really want to think about that right now though, kinda why I ran off. Do you want to talk about your nightmare though? It might help you feel a little better.” He watched as she glanced up at him, making eye contact for a few moments before she looked off to the sde. 

“Just...someone I really care about. They keep getting themselves into dangerous situations and just, I’m worried for them. I don’t want them getting hurt.” She wiped a tear away before it could fall down her face. She didn’t notice Chat get up until she felt his arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into a gentle embrace. 

“Does your friend know you’re upset?” She shook her head. “You should let him know, Princess. If you care about him and his safety, you should tell him.” The two sat there like that for a few moments before a stifled sneeze broke the silence. Chat pulled back so Marinette could wipe her nose. 

“It is pretty late, huh?” She sniffled and stood up. “You should get home soon.” 

Chat stood with her and nodded. “Until we meet again, my Princess.” He placed a kiss on her hand before hopping up onto the loft to make his exit.

“Hey, Chat,” The boy froze with his hand on the glass. “Be careful in the rain. I’d hate for you to get hurt….and don’t be afraid to come back if you ever decide you need to get away again.” He smiled that lopsided smile of his and gave her a small bow.

“Only for you, Princess”. 

She sighed and crawled back into bed, shivering. And for the first time that week, her sleep was peaceful.


End file.
